


Jumping Through The Biggest Hurdle of Love:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Stronger: [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Asking Out, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realizing, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Thinking, Time off, Weekend Off, happiness, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Michael is ready to go through the next step of his life, Will Bonnie accept his offer of a date?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Through The Biggest Hurdle of Love:

*Summary: Michael is ready to go through the next step of his life, Will Bonnie accept his offer of a date?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

A Few Months Later, Things were better for Michael, after he resumed his duties at the Knight Foundation, He was getting better, & in a routine, Plus, Devon, Bonnie, & RC seemed to know, when he needed a break, He never felt this alive in his life, after taking some time for himself, He knew that it still hurts, that he lost Steve, but he would forget her, & knew that if she died, she would want him to move on without her.

 

Devon Miles smiled at the man, He thought of a son, & thought to himself, **"I am ** _so_** glad we did not lose him at all"** , He was brought back to his thoughts immediately, & said with a smile, & said, "Hello, Michael, I just wanted to say, You did a great job on the case", The Young Handsome Man smiled, & said, "Thank you, Devon", The Older Man said, "I hope you have a great weekend, See you on Monday". "You too", Michael said, as he was making his way with the flowers that he brought, He bumped into Reginald "RC3" Cornelius, who had a great big smile on his face, "Have a great weekend, Buddy", he said with a nod, "Thanks, Michael, You too", The _**F.L.A.G.**_ Driver said,  & Michael did not waste anymore time getting to his destination.

 

Meanwhile, Bonnie Barstow was organizing things in the Semi, & absent minded thinking about what had happened over the last couple of months, She found that she had feelings for Michael, & had it bad, **"God, I can't believe that I have feelings for him, It seems so wrong"** , The Ace Mechanic thought to herself, as she was finishing up her task for the day. She heard a throat being cleared, & she had the biggest smile on her face, when she saw who her visitor was.

 

"Michael, Come in", She said with a happy tone, "I'm not interrupting anything, Am I ?", he asked, as he made his way in, "Nope, I was done for the day, & heading for home", she assured him, He took a deep breath & sighed, & then he got the courage, "Bonnie, I was wondering, If you would like to go out with me ?, I have been in love with you ever since you came back to us, & for a long time now, Please ?, You won't regret it", "Sure, I would love to", He handed her the flowers, "These are beautiful, Thank you". "So are you, You are welcome", He kissed her passionately & deeply, They made out for awhile, til the need for air became important, "Later", he said, "Yeah, Definitely, Later", she said breathlessly, & they went on their separate ways for their homes.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
